teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Darius Dun
The Fall of Darius Dunn is the nineteenth episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward series. Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Darius Dunn (David Zen Mansley) *Boss Zukko and his Triceraton Gang *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Dark Turtles **Dark Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) **Dark Donatello (Sam Regal) **Dark Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Dark Raphael (John Campbell) Plot Cody is practicing his ninjutsu skills with Leonardo on the rooftop of his penthouse while Raph, Mike and Don cheer him on. As Cody flails away at the Ninja Turtles' leader, Leo easily dodges the attacks and tells the boy that he must learn to be like water. Leonardo explains that Jones must learn how to follow the path of least resistance and allow the opponent to expend all of his energy as this will give him the upper hand and allow him to defeat even the mightiest opponent. Don's alarm goes off and the Turtles have to meet Master Splinter at a historical museum where the Sensei plans to view all of the episodes that he's missed of his favorite soap opera. Cody bows out of the engagement and heads to O'Neil Tech for some tinkering while his Uncle Darius is away. Cody rides his scooter to O'Neil Tech and finds his Uncle Darius in a secret meeting with Boss Zukko. Jones stealthily follows his uncle and the alien inside O'Neil Tech where they meet inside a room full of robots manufacturing weapons! Darius and Zukko continue their arms deal while Cody sneaks off and calls the Turtles. Jones tells the ninjas to notify the peacekeepers and hurry down to O’Neil Tech. Cut to the Turtles and the lawmen as they arrive at O’Neil Tech. Cody ushers them to the floor where the weapons facility (a.k.a. The Hothouse) is located. But when they arrive, they find Darius in the middle of a giant orchid garden with no weapons in sight! The peacekeepers scan the room, but they find nothing. Don notices a slight static tingle and the Turtles know something is up. An angry Darius Dunn, as Cody’s legal guardian, has the police officers escort Cody back to the penthouse for confinement. After everyone leaves, we see Darius activate a communicator and orders four shadowy figures to deal with the Turtles once and for all! The TMNT confound Serling and lock him in a closet so they can get inside Cody's room. Raph is on the rooftops overlooking O'Neil Tech, using high-tech binoculars to monitor the loading docks. As Raphael watches, Boss Zukko and his thugs arrive and begin loading crates of weapons (disguised as orchid crates) into their ship. With this news, the Turtles and Cody decide that it’s time to act! Cody climbs inside his exo-suit, the Turtle X, and our heroes race off to face their foes! Cut to O’Neil Tech where Cody and the others sneak into the building while the Triceraton goons load the cargo. Inside, they arrive back at the orchid garden just as it appeared last time. Suddenly, Triceratons appear out of thin air carrying more cargo! The Turtles quickly take down the munitions smugglers. Don notices they are wearing high tech bracelets, just like the one Darius had on earlier. As Don and Leo grab the bracelets, the others form a line behind them and they walk forward, shimmering into the weapons factory! Don explains that the bracelets operate on a field that allows two rooms to co-exist in the same space. Upon entrance to the weapons room, our heroes are met by an Uncle Darius who is sporting his Mega-Battlesuit. As Cody steps toward Darius in outrage he is instantly cut off from the Turtles by a steel security wall. Jones and Darius are now separated from the Turtles, who are attacked by their Dark Turtle clones! As the Turtles face off with their evil twins, Cody battles Darius. We find that Darius is planning on framing the Turtles as the attackers and having Cody sent far off to be sequestered in a private facility. With the battle of the bots ensuing, Darius fires his rockets at Cody, blasting a hole in the floor that Cody falls through to the room below. Cut back to the Turtles as they take on their dark versions. As they battle, the Turtles take out their enemies one by one, leaving Dark Leo as the last clone standing. Cut back to Cody in the lobby of O’Neil Tech with Darius closing in on him. As Darius fires, Cody uses his energy staff to deflect the blasts and is sent flying across the room. But Darius pushes on and it seems Cody is on the verge of defeat. Cut back to the Turtles as Don uses a forklift to send Dark Leo crashing through the security wall. Having defeated their clones, the Turtles rush to find Cody. Cut back to Cody, as it seems Darius now has him at bay. As Cody lies amongst ruins, he remembers Leo's advice to be like water and allow his opponent to expend all of his energy. Cody focuses the Turtle X's power into its shields as Darius looms over him and fires a barrage of plasma blasts to finish him off! Dunn fires on his nephew repeatedly until he depletes the power in his Battle Suit! Now Cody, who has been waiting for the perfect moment to strike, quickly defeats the weaponless Darius and fires him from O'Neil Tech. The Turtles arrive, but Darius has one last trick up his sleeve and uses his Battle Suit jets to escape. Cody is worried about the company now that he has to fix things on his own, but the Turtles remind the young Mr. Jones that they'll support him. Cut to the Dark Turtles lair, where Darius Dunn sits with the Dark Turtles. The villain vows revenge against his nephew and the TMNT. Gallery * The Fall of Darius Dunn/Gallery External link *"The Fall of Darius Dun" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes Category:Season 6 episodes